


Beach Scene

by misura



Category: Fastlane
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaq and Van at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Scene

**Author's Note:**

> picture prompt: [View of a Hawaiian beach as people swim with Diamond Head Crater in the background.]

Warm sand. Hot sun. Cool water. Gorgeous women in tiny bikinis.

Perfection according to Deaqon Hayes.

"Here, rub some of this on me, will you?" Van tossed - _tossed_ some sunscreen at him.

Deaq was too mature to toss it right back. "Do it yourself." Also, he really didn't want to get up right now. Sure, they were supposed to be working – unlike Some People, Deaq had paid attention during the briefing, but, well. A man needed his relaxation every once in a while.

"I'll get sunburn. You want me to get sunburn?"

Hopeless. Like talking to a small child.

"Fine."


End file.
